


How do they know drugs can be effectively administered that way?

by Anon1Adult



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aliens, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Make Them Do It, Non Consensual, Prompt Fic, Protective Steve, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tony Has Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon1Adult/pseuds/Anon1Adult
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We're not completely heartless. You do have options. You can either follow our suggestions or burn alive." The crackle from the speaker slightly distorted the words but both men had understood the message. Steve frowned, Tony raised an eye brow.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	How do they know drugs can be effectively administered that way?

"We're not completely heartless. You do have options. You can either follow our suggestions or burn alive." The crackle from the speaker slightly distorted the words but both men had understood the message. Steve frowned, Tony raised an eye brow. 

“You’re fucking kidding me right?” Tony scoffed. Did they seriously expect that to happen? 

The door to the small cell was thrown open and three purple tinted aliens rushed through the door straight for Captain America. 

Even without his shield as a battering ram he still had a mean right hook. He caught the first one just under the eye but the second one dropped a shoulder into his chest, knocking the air from his lungs and shoving him back into the wall. The third moved in and wrapped a large hand around the back of the blonde man's neck just below his hair line. 

The Captain's cowl had been ripped from his head when he was shoved into the small cell with the armor lacking Iron Man. 

The pressure around his neck was a clear threat, move and we'll snap it. 

Tony ground his teeth and pressed himself against the far wall trying to stay out of the way. They had already quite literally stripped him of his armor so he was less than useful in this situation. 

The first alien had regained his footing and muttered something in its native tongue as he reached for what looked like a skin flask at his side. 

He grabbed the struggling Captain America's jaw with one hand and forced open his mouth, emptying half the contents of the container. Some of it spilled out because even encased in a powerful grip he still didn't stop struggling. A third hand joined the other two, this one covering his nose and mouth. It moved away once the fluids were swallowed. 

There was a half moment where Steve sucked in a quick breathe before the rest of the fluid was shoved in his mouth, a purple hand following quickly to insure it wasn't wasted. He struggled for a bit before swallowed that too. 

There were clear orders given in their tongue because the three released him at the same time and made a quick retreat for the still opened door. 

The whole ordeal happened in less than two minutes and Tony was only one step away from the wall. There had been no time or space for him to slip by during the shuffle. 

Captain America leaned against the wall panting for breath and spitting out what was left of the liquid in his mouth. 

"Ah, I wouldn't try to rid your body of the fluid that way. It would be most unenjoyably for your companion to receive his antidote from your upturned stomach contents." The words were spoken plainly, but the mocking was clear in the false voice. 

Blue eyes snapped to the other man looking him over for injuries. Antidote meant Tony would need to be cured of something, meaning he would already have been infected. As if reading his mind, Tony shook his head in the negative. 

"The airborne particles that are about to be released through your precious oxygen enters your body and ignite from the inside. It's up to you how you wish to transfer the antidote. We highly recommend our suggestion as the chemical has already started to be absorbed within your body." 

Tony walked to the nearest wall and started eyeing the stones closely as if expecting to see the particles that could torch human lungs. "I'm calling bullshit on the airborne virus. There aren't any vents how do they expect to pump it in here?" Tony paced the small medieval style cell, his eyes never staying in once place for longer than a few seconds. 

He tore the thin blanket off what they assumed to be a bed. It was a raised flat rock in the corner of the room and covered with was the equivalent of straw. Throwing the thin cloth down Tony moved to the other side of the small room, eyes fixed on the wall. 

Knowing they would be left alone a while Steve ran a hand down his face. The Captain America mantle leaving him as he exhaled.

“I hope they knew they were going for gold with the 1500’s dungeon look.” He watched Tony pace the 8' by 8' space, half listening as he talked to himself. Living in Avengers Tower meant he was exposed to all the aspects of Tony's personality. It was only a matter of time before he either found a solution to their problem or found a gadget to tear apart. 

Steve slid down the wall, pulling a knee up to rest his arm on. For the time being they were stuck. They couldn't strong man their way out the door with the fuchsia colored aliens everywhere. Steve might make it a few yards from the door, but Tony wouldn't make it out of the cell. They had ripped the Iron Man suit off like it was paper, there was no way Steve was even going to entertain the thought if he couldn't guarantee Tony's safety. 

"Obviously they don’t care if they cheat to get what they want. How long have they been studying humans to know that drugs can be effectively administered that way?" Tony was still pacing the cell. "It’s probably how these peeping-toms reproduce. If they think it works the same way with human males they need to fire their researchers." And still talking for the sake of talking. "Imagine if there are cameras in here, we could become huge porn stars on another planet!" 

Steve rolled his head in a lazy fashion, leveling Tony with a look of mock irritation at the thought. He was more than used to Tony spouting off every thought that came into his head, most of it horribly inappropriate. It was mostly just to get a rise out of the people around him. But the people around him now were pretty much immune to it, even going as far as to agree or contribute to make the comment sound even more lewd. Bruce was surprisingly the best at making Tony blush, even had him back track once or twice. 

Steve made a face as he tongued at the unfamiliar taste the liquid had left in his mouth. Something akin to a fruit taste but not nearly enough sugar. 

His attention returned to Tony as the genius cleared his throat a few times as he touched the wall of their prison. When the dark haired man straightened and started talking again it sounded scratchy, not unlike when he caught last winter's cough. 

"If we do end up screwing it'll be because we're moments away from dying of boredom." A cough rattled from his lungs and he moved the back of his hand to cover it. 

The wet sound that came with the last cough had all of Steve's focus on the wheezing man. 

When the soft "Uh oh" left his lips Steve was on his feet and at Tony's side in seconds. 

He grabbed Tony's hand and moved it away from his mouth. Tony pulled away sharply. But not before Steve saw the blood.

“Tony.” 

“It’s nothing. Just a little blood, nothing to get a-” His sentence broke off in coughs. Strong full body coughs that made Steve’s throat hurt just listening to them. 

Tony was a little winded when the fit stopped so Steve took his chances with moving him. There was a trail of blood down Tony's lower lip disappearing into his goatee but what caught Steve's attention were his eyes. 

They were bloodshot. 

So bloodshot there was barely any traces of white, and what looked like red tears gathering in the corners.

"My chest hurts a little." Tony said as he looked at the back of his blood covered hand. 

"We have to do this." 

The tone of Steve’s voice left no doubt in Tony’s mind he was handling this like a mission. 

For a brief moment Tony was glad for it. Someone had to be in control of this situation because it sure as hell wasn’t going to be him.

"No we don't! Cap, they’re just trying to get into your head! You can’t give in, what happen to not negotiating with the enemy? We just have to get my armor back-" 

"I can hear your breathing Tony.”

“-and then I’ll be fine. It filters air so this cough will-” 

“It doesn't sound good.”

“-go away and I’ll be back to normal. Don’t let them play mind games with you Steven that’s my job.”

Tony had fallen into his fighting stance. Steve sighed at the full name and at his reaction. His fighting might not be so bad if he would come out of the workshop once in a while and let Natasha and himself teach him more advanced defense moves than just boxing. He respected Happy, but the man didn’t have the experience and skill level to teach him the things he needed to be taught. 

“We have to get whatever they made me ingest into you.”

The fluid in him being an alien substance meant his metabolism would be handling it just above the average human’s. He still had time to transfer the antidote to Tony and that would stop his symptoms. 

Hopefully. 

“You’re not taking into account all the variables! What if it’s a trick and I’m going to die anyway?” 

“I am not going to let you die.” 

“But you can’t-” His argument was cut off by another coughing fit. This one more aggressive than before. 

When he was done he was leaning against the wall for support as he panting with rattled breaths pausing occasionally to spit out blood. 

He cleared his throat and spit again then looked up at Steve. His jaw was set, Tony was his only point of focus. 

The genius knew in that moment there would be nothing he could say to make American’s Golden boy change his mind. 

Tony ground his teeth. 

Damn it! This was not happening! Not happening with Steve! Steve of all people! He didn’t want to entertain the thought of anyone else in their messed up little family, but most of all not Steve! 

He had worked so hard to have an actual friendship with the guy, one that didn't include being naked and tangled in sheets. Something about his less than perfect father going on and on about the man killed all romantic feelings no matter how good looking he was.

He flinched at Steve’s sudden proximity, so caught up in his own thoughts he missed the other man move closer. But he didn’t miss the look of determination on his face. 

Tony threw is arms up trying to slow the other man down. "Steve, wait! There has to be another way! I don't-" His raspy protest was cut off this time as Steve out maneuvered him and pressed their lips together. 

Steve's warm tongue pressed against his closed lips and he jerked back. "Can't do that without buying a guy dinner first ya big oaf." 

His voice was getting worse. 

Steve captured Tony's face in his hands holding their gaze. 

"Tony. They are not bluffing and I will not let you die. You have to trust me." 

The leather of Cap's gloves on his face helped Tony to mentally detach himself from what he knew what would happen next. That he even had to consider this was infuriating. 

A growl left Tony's throat as his eyes narrowed. 

Steve knew it wasn't really him the genius was mad at. It was the fucked up situation as a whole. 

“I trust you.” He muttered in the growl his voice was becoming, “I just don’t want you to be the first person to fuck me.” 

At their closeness Tony could feel the rush of air as Steve chuckled. “I wouldn’t be offended if you still want to maintain that count after this." 

The solid muscle of man moved to push him against the wall, their lips firmly pressed together. Without hesitation strong arms wrapped around the smaller man and a firm thigh forced its way between Tony's legs and nudged up. 

The unexpected pleasure had Tony gasping into the kiss where Steve took control and plunged his tongue into the other man's mouth. 

Breathing had become like inhaling fire as he had paced the room, the kiss felt like swallowing ice water. 

The relief made Tony moan into the kiss then became determined to take all that Steve would give him. His firm stance on detachment cracked a bit. He craved physical contact. Not that he would ever voice that out loud, but it was one of the many reasons he sought to sleep with so many people. As long as there was someone who could tolerate touching him he could tolerate himself too. The fact that Cap was adamant about saving his life by kissing had to mean something. There were at least two oth-three other ways he could think of that they could get body fluid in him. If this was going to be it he might as well enjoy it.

One hand grabbed at the muscular bicep that held him trapped against the wall the other hand combed through blond hair. 

The kiss tasted faintly like cherry cough syrup, but without the thick texture. 

Strong hands moved to Tony's hips and started rocking him against the firm thigh between his legs, encouraging him to ride it himself. 

Tony tore his mouth away from the sweet relief because the moment needed commentary. "Manhandling me like a pro Cap. Done this before?" 

Electing not to answer, Steve kissed him again. He tried to transfer as much saliva as he could without actually drooling on the man. There was no telling what that would do to Tony's already inflated ego. 

Unsatisfied with the decline of Tony's haggard breathing he started pulling at Tony's pants. The hand in his hair tightened as if in warning but Steve didn't stop until the other man's pants fell below the curve of his ass. 

He was doing this to save the man who had become so much more than just the son of his friend. To save the one person who spent time with him to make him understand the world he lived in now. To save the teammate who challenged him on almost every decision, but followed orders because he knew it was the best course of action. He was doing this to save his best friend. He was going to do this for Tony. 

Tony was on the midst of swallowing when Steve's big gloved hand wrapped around his half hard cock. 

The choking sound had nothing to do with the state of his breathing. 

His hand was warm and moved slowly up and down the dry length, the seams of the leather knuckles brushed the sensitive skin of his balls. 

There were too few strokes before Steve was hiking Tony up, encouraging him to wrap his legs around his waist. 

Tony's bloodshot eyes opened wide, both hand scrambling for purchase on the other man's shoulders. Their lips only coming apart when Steve deposited him on the mock bed. 

"Moving a bit fast Cap." Tony panted as his tight black flight pants were tugged off in one motion. Steve ignored his statement and settled between Tony's spread legs for another kiss. 

After reestablishing the mandatory saliva swapping kiss Steve coaxed Tony to lay flat, his body moving to cover the other man. 

Steve was warm, and still completely clothed, but he was kissing Tony like he was the one in need of life saving fluid.

Focusing on the actions and pleasure, not the actual person, Tony found himself grinding against the thigh that was between his legs. He needed some kind of friction and the lack of attention to his cock was frustrating.

And so was the lack of skin to skin contact. Tony made the latest upgrade to Steve’s traditional Stars and Stripes uniform; the material was designed to stop any type of projectile, chainmail being the inspiration. His own thin flight suit was not good at keeping the heavy material from digging into his chest.

“Shirt is not foreplay friendly Captain Bulldozer.”

In a noise of understanding, moments later their lips were separated briefly by Steve’s shirt uniform coming off. 

The Captain's glove-free fingers combed through Tony's hair gently in long strokes, then suddenly gripped a hand full of hair at the base of his neck. The full lips kissing him stopped, but he could feel puffs of air against his own wet lips. He tried to follow but the grip on his hair held him down. 

"Don't move." Steve breathed as his large hand wrapped around Tony's dick and gave it a slow stroke towards the tip. "Wouldn't dream of it." Tony panted staring up at the ceiling over the blond man's head.

Steve moved down, taking his body heat with him. 

The wet heat at his balls made Tony jump and moan in appreciation. Steve’s curious tongue tested the weight of each sack before moving lower. 

"Steve!" 

Tony started to sit up, but was none too gently shoved back down by a hand placed below the arc reactor. 

"Don't. Move." Came the low reply. He hadn’t bothered to lift his head away from Tony’s skin so the words were heard as well as felt. Loud and clear. 

Moments passed as they each waited for the other to make a move. 

When nothing happened Steve took Tony's thighs in each hand and opened him up. 

Then Steve's wet tongue ran over Tony's puckered entrance. 

The dark haired man threw his head back and grasped at the thin blanket under him. There was no hesitation as the tongue touched him again, this time applying more pressure. He continued to bathe the opening as he pushed Tony's legs up until he was almost folded in half. 

Tony whimpered at the position and shifted a little but otherwise didn't resist. Steve was more grateful for the unusual lack of Tony-gibberish. 

Resting one arm across the back of both thighs Steve held the other man in place as he started pressing his tongue into the pink opening. 

He didn't push in very far because although he was moaning, Tony was still too tense. 

With the hand not holding the billionaire in a very open position he cupped the underside of the balls he was eye level with and rolled him in his hand. 

The brunette moaned in pleasure and Steve moved to wrap two fingers around the base of Tony's dick. He shoved his tongue inside pushing past little resistance and shallowly tongue fucked the other man as muscles clamped down around the invading organ. 

Tony squirmed a bit but mostly maintained the position he was placed in. Steve moved both his hands to Tony's ass and cupped the firm cheeks. 

Words were failing him. He knew he should be talking, saying something-anything! But with each motion it brought pleasure that completely wiped his mind, and sounds from his lips that he will deny he made until his last breath. The sensation overdrive killed any coherent thoughts that would have been free flowing in any other situation. 

Situations that didn’t involve Captain America and that magnificent tongue between his legs. 

Steve used his thumbs to clearly expose Tony’s now glistening entrance. Mimicking the penetrating that was to come, he jabbed his tongue in and out wetting the entrance as much as he could. 

He slid his thumb in his mouth outside the teeth to gather saliva before pressing it inside the other man in addition to his tongue. 

The sounds Tony was making were going straight to his groin. He didn't even know the smaller man was capable of making simple tones sound so deliciously obscene. 

As much saliva as he was able to get into Tony he was sure the antidote laced sperm would be far more beneficial. 

He continued to shove his tongue in and out of the entrance while swirling his thumb around to further stretch him. He knew he wouldn't have time to do this properly as the wet rattle in Tony's lungs had decreased but not stopped. 

Steve tightened his grip on Tony's backside for leverage and pulled him close to his face, mercilessly shoving his tongue as far as it would go, pulling out, and doing it again. 

Tony wasn't keeping quiet his enjoyment of the treatment or trying to stop his squirming. But encased in Steve's iron grip there really wasn't much else he could do. 

Steve pulled away with a pop and Tony let out a long moan. 

Eyeing the weeping dick before him he made a split decision it required attention. Working to free his own erection from his less than forgiving spandex/Kevlar pants Steve moved to capture Tony's leaking dick in his mouth.

Tony's hand tangled in Steve's hair as his dick hit the back of his throat. The moan of approval around his weeping cock had Tony throwing his head back. 

Steve pulled away once he was free of his pants. They were shoved halfway down his thighs, his erection was free and held firmly in his hand as he surveyed Tony flush and laid out before him. 

He stroked himself a few times before lining himself up with the wet puckered entrance. 

Tony looked up at him; face flush, eyes blown wide with pleasure. Steve was pleased to note the red in his eyes was even receding. Gripping Tony's hip in one hand he held himself in place as he started pushing into the slick entrance. 

Tony's brow drew together and he sucked in a sharp breath.

It felt good, amazing even.

Uh oh. 

He couldn’t let Steve complete this terribly intimate dance when he was feeling this emotionally exposed. He needed to get his head on straight to handle what was about to happen.

This had to stop. Now.

Steve eased himself forward, but didn't even have the head in before Tony had dug his knees into Steve's ribs and violently pushed him back. 

"Ah!" 

Not expecting the hostile action Steve frowned down as he was held at the extension of Tony's thighs. 

"No, stop. Changed my mind, not doing this." Tony panted, his arm out stretched as if that would keep the Super Solider at bay. 

"Tony." He started, sliding into his Captain America tone. "It nonnegotiable." 

Tony didn't relax or move his limbs. 

He was going to fight this. 

Like everything in his life that was good for him. 

Steve knocked away his arms and legs with little effort, growling in the back of his mind that Tony would have put up a much better fight if he knew how to properly defend himself. Once again determined to bring his ass down to the gym at least twice a week. The forward motion had the shaft of Steve’s cock pressing against the pink entrance. The effort, although minimal, to hold Tony down had caused Steve to unintentionally grind into the sensitive area.

At the contact Tony moaned and thrust his hips a little. Using the unexpected distraction Steve held the dark haired man down by a grip on his biceps. To keep his legs from interfering again he used his elbows to trap Tony’s knees to his chest. 

Without using his hand, or any guidance he lined himself correctly with the still slick entrance and pressed in slowly. 

Tony tried to lash out again but was firmly held down by the stronger man. "Steve. God Steve stop. Ngh, stop." 

From the position they were in Steve had a close up of Tony’s masks falling apart. 

His movements were limited to moving his head and digging his fingertips into Steve’s stomach and pelvis. The restlessness of the actions was almost as if he was pacing the floor again. His fingers kept flexing into Steve's reachable front and he couldn't decide if he was to watch Steve enter him or lay his head back. The moaning had started again, but there was the faintest whine to a few of the more drawn out sounds.

When Steve had just another inch or so until he was fully seated Tony threw his head back and arched his body as much as the position would allow and came. 

They both made low sounds at the suddenness of it. 

Steve's thick cock had pushed Tony over the edge with just the forward friction against his prostate. 

Seating himself fully he released Tony's now limp limbs and grabbed his hips, leaning forward to put himself in the space of Tony's open legs. 

Tony’s moans were softer in his afterglow, which Steve allowed for all of five seconds before he started moving. 

Tony's post orgasmic reaction was sluggish at best. His half lidded gaze focused on Steve's concentrated face. His previously defiant arms found and wrapped around the thick muscle of Steve's forearms. 

The speed was unbearably slow, but Tony wasn’t relaxing like he should and Steve knew he didn’t have five or ten minutes to stop and let Tony adjust. 

“Not. Supposed to keep. Going bubble gum.” Tony panted. 

Steve couldn’t stop the snort of laughter at the nickname. He leaned forward, bracing one of his hands next to Tony’s head so he could get their faces closer. 

The angle changed and Tony let out a moan, his eyes closing and head tiled back. “If you would breath and relax it wouldn’t be so bad, shellhead.” 

Tony laughed in one breath and then gasped the next. 

Hovering so close to his face Steve could hear how the toxic air was still affecting him. But the dark eyes looking half lidded up at him halted his movement. There was no white in his eyes. It was hidden completely by the blood. With a roll of his hips Tony made a sound of disapproval when Steve had stopped moving. 

“Tony.” 

With a sound of acknowledgment Tony started to close his eyes. 

"I'm sorry." 

A frown pulled at the dark haired man's face then large hands closed over his hips with enough force Tony knew there would be bruises. 

The first quick thrust forced Tony to stuck in a shallow breath and it was a long few seconds of deep thrusting before he realized he needed to exhale. 

It hurt. 

Logically Tony knew Steve needed the quick pace to finish but it didn't stop him from protesting. Violently. 

He dug his finger nails into Steve’s bicep and shoulder. 

The powerful thrusts rocked his whole body making it difficult to hang onto the other man. 

He knew he was moaning with every thrust but he was too far gone to try and stop. 

His nails weren't sharp enough to draw blood, but they did leave angry welts where he tried to grip Steve. 

As his nails dug into Steve's shoulder the blond let out a quiet moan. 

Through his discomfort Tony heard it, and couldn’t stop himself from answering loudly with his own sound of approval. 

The initial burning was fading, but wasn't completely gone. 

Above him Steve had closed his eyes and sweat had started to appear on his forehead. His grip hadn't loosened and his pace defiantly hadn't slowed, but he had started to curl in towards Tony. 

Seeing the opportunity Tony dug his nails into Steve's shoulders and raked them down his arms. 

Steve didn't try to conceal the moan of pleasure the action brought.

Becoming desperate, Tony lunged at him through the pain and sunk his blunt nails into the middle of Steve’s back and drug them up parallel to his spine. 

Steve snapped his hips forward and gripped Tony tighter as the orgasm over took him. 

Warmth flooded his lower body and he exhaled in relief when Steve completely stopped moving. 

He watched Steve's face until blown blue eyes opened to look at him. They made eye contact and Steve gave him a small smile. 

Tony blinked up at him panting, mind going blank except for the singular thought of ‘Gorgeous’. 

Steve uncurled his fingers from Tony's hips. He bowed his head inspecting the red marks his fingers had left.

Still too exposed Tony thought looking up to the ceiling. But he couldn’t get himself to make a joke, or try to mentally push the other man away. He wanted to bask in the warmth of another person being so close to him without wanting something from him in return. It was different, it was nice, and it didn’t feel so oddly out of place that is was Steve.

“I think the antidote did was it was supposed to do.” Steve whispered as his finger’s combing through Tony’s hair. The closeness was something they were both hyper aware of, but neither of them wanted to bring attention to it. Tony was petting the soft skin on the underside of Steve’s wrist, eyes transfixed on his lips. “You did make damn sure I had enough in me.”

They stayed like that for a while. Steve looking him over for other injuries, inspecting his eyes, checking the sound of his breathing. 

When Tony’s eyes started to drop in sleep Steve put his hand back on Tony’s hips, a little higher than the bruising area and pulled out. Tony hissed through his clenched teeth.

“Warning or slowness would have been preferred.” Tony muttered throwing an arm over his face. 

Steve grabbed the blanket and made quick work of cleaning himself. 

“So you could do what, tense up again?” Steve buttoned his pants and threw Tony the pants of his black suit. 

Slowly Tony put the pants back on without sitting up. “Something like that.” The arm came back up to cover his face.

Steve signed looking down at the dark haired man. They more than likely weren’t going anywhere any time soon. Waiting for the rescue party to show up usually took a while anyway. Even though the concept of following hostile demands bothered him they had done it, so it would be a bit before something else was thrown their way.

With that thought he nudged Tony away from the edge of the terrible makeshift bed and climbed in next to him, with his back to the door he pulled Tony’s body close to his own. 

One of Tony’s hands moved to the back of Steve’s neck.

They were silent for a few minutes until Tony’s brain was back to firing on all cylinders. 

“Can still think of four other ways you could have passed body fluid to me that didn’t involve doing it that way.”

He felt Steve stiffen briefly next to him before he went back to imitating a blanket. 

“Would you have been open to any other method?”

Tony hummed a little in the back of his throat and then settled on “No.”

A huff of laughter fluttered against his neck, “Didn’t think so.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Fic: http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/12672.html?thread=28063104#t28063104


End file.
